


Concatenation

by realistic_squid



Category: DeanxCas - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Dean "tortures" Castiel with some fluffy tickles. NSFW towards the end, but very mild over all.





	Concatenation

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in my English class the yesterday and thought about this. Not entirely sure why I wrote it in two days and just posted it without even letting my lovely beta know about it... I'm feeling lucky.
> 
> Enjoy. I'll be making a series of fics that are sort of dedicated to Castiel being smarter than Dean (not really) and using big words- the working title will be "Smart Ass Cas" for those interested. I'll try to be more original than this. I'm sorry it's not my best work, I was really excited to post again.

“Dude, you’re so sensitive!” Fingers prodded at Castiel’s ribs, wide eyes watching his reactions with copious amounts of enthusiasm. “This is just too good!”

“D-Dean! Knock it off!” Cas struggled against the body of the elder Winchester pinning him to the couch. The man was smiling stupidly, enthralled with the angel squirming and holding back what had to be some downright adorable giggles.  
Earlier that day, Cas had been quietly reading on the couch, stripped of his usual clothing and instead donning a borrowed seat of striped black pajamas from Sam. Having not had time to read much in his life before now- you know, war against evil and the imminent threat of the destruction-slash-overtaking of Earth- Castiel was surprised by how interesting the task had turned out to be. The book, Things Fall Apart, completely drew Cas in- so much so that he didn’t notice Dean entering the room to look for something.

“Cas, have you seen, like, a little brown leather case anywhere?” Even though Dean was standing behind the couch Cas was sprawled over, Cas didn’t hear him, didn’t look up, didn’t respond to the query in any way. Dean raised an eyebrow, poking him in the side. “Hey-”

Cas jolted and all but threw his book across the room. “Dean!” Dean grinned wolfishly down at the startled, flushed face.

“Oh my god, angel.” Dean stalked around the arm of the ugly green couch. He sat next to Cas’ hips. “There’s no way.” Castiel looked confused and sat up as best he could before Dean grabbed his arms and pinned him down, climbing on top of the slightly smaller male. He tucked Cas’ hands under his knees and ran his hands over Cas’ stomach. Memories of Gabriel and Balthazar and their 

“Dean- wait! What are you doing?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Nohohohoho! Dehehehan!” Cas broke when Dean started to spider his wicked fingers over Cas’ stomach, occasionally pinching at his flanks. “It fehehehels weird…” Dean chuckled.

“I can’t believe you’re ticklish. This is great! Now I can torture you without any downsides.” Dean wriggled his explorative fingers up under Castiel’s arms.

“DEHEHEHEHEAN NOHOHOHOHOHO DAHAHAHAHAMMIT WAHAHAHAHAHAIT!” Cas bucked his hips up and twisted, pulling his arms as close to his body as he physically could. Dean laughed along with him, removing his fingers and opting to rub Cas’ stomach lightly, just enough to cause those tittering sounds from the usually quite stoic angel.

This is… pleasant?

“This is the greatest thing ever. I’m totally telling Sammy about this.” Dean wiped away a tear, stopping to give Castiel a chance to catch his breath. “Are you this sensitive everywhere, angel?”

Cas shrugged- well, tried to. “I don't know. The human body is comprised of many nerves, and the concatenation of events so far has-” He trailed off when Dean just stared at him. “What?”

“What is that word, con… conca- what?” The blonde cocked his head.

“Concatenation. It means a series of events.” Cas stated, mock exasperation coloring his words. Dean smirked, trailing his hands down Cas’ sides to his hips. Cas squealed and a barrage of the cutest giggles broke through his slightly parted lips. “No no nohohoho!”

“What’s with your tone? You think I’m dumb or something? Huh?!” Dean kneaded Castiel’s stomach.

“DehehehEHEHEAN! NohohohohHOHO!” Tears streamed over Cas’ reddened cheeks. Oxygen wasn’t a pressing concern- angel’s don't need to breathe, really- but he was going to lose his mind if this continued.

Oh god, don't stop.

Dean continued for a few more minutes, listening to the sweet sounds coming from his… friend. Friend, yeah. Friends do this all the time. Friends torture friends for thinking they’re dumb for not knowing some fancy-ass word, even if pressure is building in said torturer’s pants as they realize they may not be able to get out of this situation without at least a little awkwardness.

Friends do NOT get hard from tickling another friend. Said other friend definitely doesn’t also get hard. This is wrong.

Oh god, don't stop.

Neither were sure when the squirming to get away turned into grinding hips and roaming hands laced through blonde hair and pinching gently at the blue eyed man’s muscular thighs. Sighs and ragged gasps, muttered teases and sloppy kisses lining Cas’ jaw.

If managing to bear not-so-awful pseudo-torture meant being dry-humped into the couch afterwards, Castiel was one hundred percent down.


End file.
